2008
Detta är en lista över händelser som hände i ''RuneScape'' under år 2008. Januari *1 januari: Bakom Kulisserna - Januari (2008) släpps. *2 januari: "Unbalanced trade" (enligt definitionen av Jagex här) tas bort och Dealing with Scabaras quest läggs till. 2007 Christmas Event slutade också. *11-12 januari: Karamthulu Summoning Glitch upptäcktes. Den fixades efter mindre än 36 timmar senare. *14 januari: Account Recovery System är över. *15 januari: Summoning släpps, liksom Wolf Whistle quest och Chaos Tunnels. *17 januari: Den första servern mörkläggs under år 2008. *19 januari: En annan server blackout inträffar. *22 januari: De nya Hunter varelserna, Pawya och Grenwall, släpps. *29 januari: As a First Resort... quest släpps. Februari *1 februari: Bakom Kulisserna - Februari (2008) släpps. *5 februari: Audio Week och Förbättrat Edgeville Dungeon släpps. Dessutom släpps Air Guitar emote. *13 februari: Catapult Construction quest släpps. *19 februari: **Vinesweeper aktiviteten släpps. **Bounty Hunter har nya regler och genomfört belöningar. **Den första Bounty Locate trollformeln uppdateras. *21 februari: State of Play's nya sätt att spåra nuvarande och framtida uppdateringar. *22 februari: Vinesweeper uppdatering för belöningar meddelas, Bounty Locate formeln uppdateras. *25 februari: **Vinesweeper uppdatering för belöningar **Vännerlistan uppdateras. *27 februari: Kanadensiskt medlemskap för member minskar från $7,50 till $5,00 (Kanadensiska dollar). *28 februari: Postbag from the Hedge - Player Takeover släpps. Mars *1 mars: Bakom Kulisserna - Mars (2008) släpps. *4 mars: **CoinShare släpps. **Hunt for Surok mini-quest släpps. *11 mars: **Stronghold of Player Saftey släpps. **Kennith's Concerns quest släpps. *18 mars: 2008 Easter Event släpps. *27 mars: **Tumeken's Dream journal släpps. **Postbag #29 släpps. *31 mars: **Gnomecopters läggs till i Lumbridge och visar icke-members vissa member områden **Summoning har en stor uppdatering som Jagex refererar till som "Summoning 2". April *1 april: **Dragon Kite (Första April skämt) släpps **Bakom Kulisserna - April (2008) släpps *9 april: Fist of Guthix släpps *11 april: PayPal Subscription Reductions inträffar *15 april: **Treasure Trail Expansion läggs till **Grand Exchange databas läggs till på hemsidan *22 april: Myreque Part IV - Legacy of Seergaze släpps Maj *1 maj: **Bakom Kulisserna - Maj (2008) släpps **New Forum - Reporting Academy släpps *4 maj: Runecrafting, är den sista F2P färdigheten att nå 1 miljoner spelare rankade på Hiscores. *7 maj: **Peril of Ice Mountain släpps **Law Talisman Changes släpps, vilket gör Law talismaner säljbara. *8 maj: **En Bild av Framtiden släpps, vilket tillkännager en stor kommande översyn av RuneScapes grafik. **Send us your Specs! - Påminnelse släpps *13 maj: TokTz-ket-Dill quest släpps *15 maj: Månades 'Spelar Galleri' släpps *16 maj: En Bild av En Inte Alltför Avlägsen Framtid släpps, och RuneScape meddelar att den grafiska översynen ska släppas om ett par månader *21 maj: **Quick Chat systemet släpps **Level Up meddelanden uppdateras *29 maj: Postbag from the Hedge #31 släpps Juni *2 juni: Bakom Kulisserna - Juni (2008) släpps *4-5 juni: Ett upplopp bryter ut i värld 1 och 2, en fortsättning från december 2007's Pay to PK Riot. Detta upplopp kallas Wilderness Riot. *5 juni: Smoking Kills quest släpps *6 juni: Reporting Academy Forum släpps *11 juni: Rocking Out quest släpps (med de 4 högsta färdighetskraven för en quest) *13 juni: (Fredagen den 13) Vännerlistan, Official Forums, Grand Exchange samt Hiscores släcks ner. Ett strömavbrott inträffar i hela spelet efteråt. Det finns inte några spelare i världarna. *17 juni: En slutlig Development Diary om den kommande grafikuppdateringen ges ut. *18 juni: FunOrb - Arcanists uppdateringen släpps *19 juni : Jagex meddelar att kunder i Nederländerna och Belgien kommer att kunna använda PayByPhone. *20 juni: Forumet är tillfälligt inaktiverat för underhåll. Juli *1 juli: **Den grafiska uppdateringen släpps till members i en betaversion **RuneScapes hemsida får en stor makeover *7 juli: Bakom Kulisserna - Juli släpps. *9 juli: **Guaranteed Content Poll och Hiscores släpps **Jagex Store och RuneScape Novel släpps, och ''Betrayal at Falador'' aviseras ursprungligen *14 juli: Lumbridge och Draynor Achievement Diary släpps. RuneScape High Detail beta perioden är över. Gratis spelare har nu tillgång till uppdateringen, men kan inte spela fullskärm. Den nya "Learning the Ropes" ersätter Tutorial Island. *17 juli: Flera servrar är offline. Jagex är anledningen till att de är offline: Vi flyttar våra icke-brittiska europeiska servrar till nya lokaler, vilket ger bättre service och minskad nedgång till alla spelare som använder dem. Medan denna förändring pågår, akn du ha såvrt att få tillgång till världar som ligger på icke-brittiska europeiska servrar, inklusive alla tyskspråkiga världar. *18 juli: En buggfix uppstår för att åtgärda Jagex huvudfrågor. *21 juli: ''Betrayal at Falador'' är satt att släppas. *25 juli: ''Betrayal at Falador'' släpps över hela världen. *29 juli: Item Lending släpps, vilket orsakar en viss obalans i RuneScapes ekonomi. *31 juli: Resultaten för 2008 Christmas Event släpps. Augusti *1 augusti: **Bakom Kulisserna - Augusti släpps **Spirit of Summer, är den första icke-tutorial quest sedan julis grafikuppdatering, släpps. *5 augusti: **Det skalbara spelfönstret släpps **Meeting History släpps *12 augusti: Runecrafting Guild släpps *15 augusti: Det avslöjas att gammaldags spelare vs. spelare från ''RuneScape Classic'' kommer tillbaka, men med vissa justeringar. *20 augusti: Spelare säljer stora mängder av dyra objekt på Grand Exchange, vilket påskyndade 2008 Market Crash. *26 augusti: Questen All Fired Up släpps. September *1 september: Bakom Kulisserna - September släpps *2 september: Distractions and Diversions släpps *9 september: Uppdatering för Clan Wars. Spirit shards görs tillgängliga för handel i Grand Exchange *15 september: Summer's End quest släpps *18 september: Spelares Galleri släpps för denna månad. Combat Triangle bakgrunder släpps också. *29 september: Defender of Varrock quest släpps *30 september : Postbag from the Hedge för denna månad släpps. Handelsmarginalen ökar. Oktober *1 oktober: **Bakom Kulisserna - Oktober släpps **Det sättet Jagex släpper innehåll på ändras **En Halloween tematiserad quest annonseras för gratis spelare **Förhandsgranskning för Stealing Creation quest och Mobilising Armies släpps *7 oktober: Dolda uppdateringar släpps som påverkar både klienter och servrar *13 oktober: RuneScapes förbetalda kort lanseras i USA *15 oktober: PvP världar och nya logga in-processen släpps *18 oktober : RuneScape Card användare upplever anslutningsproblem och tjänsten tas bort tillfälligt *22 oktober : Problemet med RuneScapes förbetalda kort löses. Servicen återupptas. *28 oktober: 2008 Halloween Event släpps. en event-relaterad quest, Swept Away, släpps också. *30 oktober : Postbag from the Hedge och Spelares Galleri för denna månad släpps. November *3 november: Bakom Kulisserna - November släpps *11 november: **Stealing Creation släpps **Jagex utför även Webbplats Underhåll, där vissa delar av Grand Exchange webbplats inte är tillgänglig **Noclip Glitch blev fixad *13 november: Spelares Galleri släpps för denna månad *19 november: FunOrb - Zombie Dawn Mulitplayer släpps *21 november: **RuneScape 2009 Kalendern blev utsläppt på Jagex Store **En frågestund med författaren av Betrayal at Falador romanen, Tom S. Church, gjordes tillgänglig på forumet *24 november: RuneScape medlemsskap för member görs tillgängligt som en gåva till Thanksgiving *25 november: Stealing Creation belöningssystem planeras att ändras i slutet av åre *26 november: **While Guthix Sleeps, den första stormästar questen, släpps **2008 Thanksgiving Event släpps *27 november: **Postbag from the Hedge (#36) släpps för denna månad **Christmas Card Poll resultaten tillkännagavs December *1 december: Bakom Kulisserna - December släpps *5 december: **Återkommande Paypal medlemskap abonnemang erbjuds nu **Julklappar görs tillgängliga i Jagex Store *9 december: **Förbättringar av PvP världar **Falador Achievement Diary släpps **Fremennik Province Achievement Diary släpps **Nya frisyrer införs *11 december: RuneScape Frankrike släpps *12 december: Julkort som valdes av spelare på Guaranteed Content Poll släpptes *16 december: **Christmas Event och quest släpps **Stealing Creation belöningar ändras *18 december: **Postbag from the Hedge och Spelares Galleri släpps **En säkerhetspåminnelse ges till spelare som använder Microsofts webbläsare Internet Explorer *19 december: SMS betalningsalternativ finns nu tillgängliga för spelare i Danmark, Finland, Irland, Norge och Sverige.